Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 50
is the 50th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 152nd episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Nemesis' rage continues to grow. As a dark, shadow-like force is emitted from Nemesis to Earth. Creating large thunderclouds of darkness, as it reaches every continent on Earth. As the thunder rages on, Nemesis soon creates a large sun of darkness, dubbed "The Black Sun". Of which, can be seen as far as the eye can see. An apocalypse traverses around the globe. With earthquakes and such as civilians try to shelter themselves, desperate for help. Blader DJ announces all of this as the whole world, in fear watches the ongoing action appearing. The Beyblades against Nemesis still continue to struggle, as they are having a very difficult time to assault Nemesis with the new weather phenomenon. Although the Beys of the gang succumbed to cracks before, their owners did not give up and continued to launch them. Yet Nemesis' evil doppelgangers of the Bey's Beasts countered this, with ease. This became quite too powerful as all the Beyblades broke and stopped spinning. With the damage done to their beys, it seemed as if nothing could be done and the end is near. Gingka just stood there, thinking nothing could be done against the ruthless Nemesis. With Rago and Pluto saying that the prophecy of Hades is about to come true, and the destrustion of the world is near, it was getting under Gingka's skin and became very problamatic for any solution. Gingka didn't care and knew that Nemesis would go down; yet there stood a problem; Cosmic Pegasus was beginning to lose its spin. If this happened, the world will be doomed into eternal damnation. Kyoya suddently told Gingka he would give off the Star Fragment enchanted in his Fang Leone to Gingka's Cosmic Pegasus in an effort to prevent the world's collapse to destruction. Noting that over the time he's met Gingka, he has always trained himself to be Gingka's greatest rival, with the hope to beat him one day, and it was because of Gingka that he had become so strong. Kenta then agreed to do the same, remembering of when he first met Gingka, and saw him as a role model, therefore working hard to become strong. Gingka then had a vision, of him being in the centre of a galaxy in white nothing-ness. There, the Legendary Bladers and the rest of the Bladers decided to give off their Star Fragment to Cosmic Pegasus. Knowing that only Gingka can save them now, and this is their last and only chance. The Beys give off their Star Fragments at their owners command and get struck into Cosmic Pegasus. Cosmic Pegasus regains balance and shortly, spins as if no problem is present. Gingka regains confidence in himself, his friends, and all the rest in order to not take a blow from Nemesis and save Earth. With one command, Cosmic Pegasus speeds toward Diablo Nemesis and clash into battle. Knowing that the last battle is near. Major Events *Nemesis sends out "The Black Sun" and Earth enters an apocalypse. *The Legendary Bladers' Beys are all heavily chipped, minus Cosmic Pegasus F:D. *The Legendary Bladers transfer their Star Fragments to Gingka. *Cosmic Pegasus F:D begins to spin explosively with rage once again in Nemesis' last battle. Characters *Legendary Bladers *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Masamune Kadoya *Hikaru Hasama *Ryo Hagane *Hyoma *Hokuto *Zeo Abyss *Toby *Tobio Oike *Ryutaro Fukami *Ryuto *Team Wild Fang *Team Lovushka *Team Excalibur *Team Wang Hu Zhong *Rago *Pluto *Face Hunters Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Flash Sagittario 230WD (Kenta's) (Destroyed) *Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya's) (Destroyed) *Phantom Orion B:D (Chris') *Mercury Anubius 85XF (Yuki's) (Destroyed) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) *Variares D:D (King's) (Destroyed) *Jade Jupiter S130RB (Dunamis') (Destroyed) *Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF (Titi's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) (Destroyed) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) (Destroyed) *Blitz Unicorno 100RSF (Masamune's) (Destroyed) *Diablo Nemesis X:D (Rago's) (Featured) Featured Beybattles Continued *Bladers of the Four Seasons, Aguma, Titi, King (4D) (Cosmic Pegasus F:D, Flash Sagittario 230WD, Fang Leone 130W2D, Phantom Orion B:D, Scythe Kronos T125EDS, Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF, & Variares D:D) vs Nemesis (Diablo Nemesis X:D) = Kenta, Kyoya, Aguma, King (4D), Chris, and Titi eliminated New *Gingka Hagane (Cosmic Pegasus F:D) vs Nemesis (Diablo Nemesis X:D) = continued in next episode Trivia *All the Legendary Bladers, Masamune, Yu, and Tsubasa give their power to Gingka. Gallery 4D050_Preview_Card.png|Preview screenshot. Video Category:Undubbed episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fury Episodes Category:Episodes